


Oh My God, I Think I Like You

by biancababy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, I know I’m trash, Mentioned Greg/Rebecca, Reader-Insert, Rebecca is Single and Stable, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancababy/pseuds/biancababy
Summary: This is super basic and not very high quality, I know. Unfortunately, I have a thing for Nathaniel/SMF that won’t go away so I had to write it down. So... here you go, I guess.





	Oh My God, I Think I Like You

He was stiff. Too stiff. 

Nathaniel Plimpton III was cold, arrogant, and downright unlikeable.

So why did she want nothing more than to thread her fingers through his hair and kiss him until she couldn’t breathe anymore?

•••••••••••••••••••••••

(Y/N) (Y/L/N) was far too warm and bubbly for his taste. For God’s sake, once she’d handed him a set of notes from a conference with a smiley face drawn on it. A _smiley face_. They were lawyers, goddamnit.

She irritated him to no end. 

She walked by his office, and he was struck with the innate desire to run out, sweep her up in his arms, and kiss her.

Fuck. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

(Y/N) walked by Nathaniel’s office, sneaking a glance at him. What did she see in him? Sure, he was hot, but he was a terrible human being. 

She reached the kitchen, grabbing her mug to fill up with coffee. Rebecca appeared next to her with a Tupperware. 

“Hi, (Y/N)! How’s the Letterman lease coming?” she asked, putting her container in the microwave. 

“It’s going well! I mean, his paperwork is atrocious, but what else can you expect from an eighty year old man?”

Rebecca snorted. 

(Y/N) was suddenly compelled to ask Rebecca about Nathaniel. She’d been trying to sort out her feelings for him all week, and she really needed another girl to bounce ideas off of. Maya was out of the question (she would for sure tell Darryl, who couldn’t keep a secret to save his life) and she didn’t really feel like receiving the maternal advice Paula would give. Mrs. Hernandez would probably just roll her eyes and tell her to get over it.  

“So, um, Rebecca,” she started. 

“Yeah?” 

“I, um, kind of have a problem. Not a legal problem.” 

Rebecca nodded sagely. “Do you have a UTI? Do you need treatment tips? Because—” 

“Oh, god no,” she cut her off. “It’s more of a romantic problem.” 

“My bad. I’m all ears.”

“First, I have to swear you to secrecy. This isn’t exactly something I’d like getting out.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Of course. I won’t tell a soul.” Rebecca winked. 

(Y/N) let out a sigh. “Thanks. So for the past week, I’ve had some...” She glanced around them to make sure they were alone. “... _conflicting_ feelings for Nathaniel. I could really use some advice.”

Rebecca frowned slightly, processing the information. The microwave beeped, startling her out of it. 

“You know what, (Y/N)? It’s lunchtime, so what do you say we sit down, share this mac and cheese—unless you’d rather eat something else, of course—, and try to crack this?”

She smiled, grabbing a fork and her coffee mug. “I’d like that.”

They settled in. 

“I don’t like him," Rebecca said, "but I get where you’re coming from. I mean, he’s definitely hot, but he’s a soul-sucking corporate piece of trash.”

(Y/N) laughed. “Amen.” She took a (surprisingly great) bite.

“So of what nature are your feelings? Sexual? Romantic?” 

“Is it weird if I say both? I want to rip his shirt off but I also want him to hold me and kiss the top of my head.” 

“Oh, you’ve got it bad. That’s how I was with Greg those last few months before he moved.”

And so they sat, dissecting each one of (Y/N)’s feelings until she understood and accepted that you want what you shouldn't want and can't have, and the mac and cheese was gone. 

(Y/N) stood up, stretching. “Thanks for lunch and the girl talk, Becks. I really appreciate it.”

Rebecca smiled. “Anytime, girl. Let me know if anything happens.”

She smirked. “Doubt it, but I will.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••

While (Y/N) worked out her feelings, Nathaniel busied himself with work and did his best to push away any thoughts of her. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

_She'd look hot in your Stanford shirt and nothing else._

Aggravated, he pushed himself away from his desk and stood up, grabbing his trusty foam ball. He threw it at the net, trying to drill it into his brain. 

_She’s a distraction._

Bounce.

_You have far more attractive girls falling at your feet._

Bounce.

_Your father would hate her._

Bounce.

_She’s not interested, anyway._

He stopped abruptly. Is that why he wanted her so much? Because she was the one pretty girl who’d shown no interest in him whatsoever? Sure, Bunch was hot, but she’d given him the vibe that she was lowkey DTF, and that turned him off. 

Damn it. What was wrong with him? He was attracted to the girl that was the opposite of everything he stood for. She probably believed in random acts of kindness.

He resolved to get back to work, and if he still felt disoriented by the end of the day, to hit the gym even harder than normal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, (Y/N) froze when she was getting dressed— she had picked up a floral skirt and offhandedly wondered if Nathaniel would like it.

_God, what’s wrong with me? I mean, dressing up for a boyfriend is one thing, but for Nathaniel?_

_You know what?_ she decided. _I_ am _going to wear this skirt. It’s super cute and I look great in it. Fuck Nathaniel_. 

She decided on the skirt, a cute sleeveless top that matched well, and her favorite heels. She loosely curled her hair and winged the best eyeliner of her life. She took one final look in the mirror before she walked out the door, happy.

 _We are gonna get some work done and look damn great doing it_ , she thought determinedly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Nathaniel wouldn’t have noticed her if he hadn’t overheard Paula’s “Damn, girl!” 

He looked up to see what nonsense was going on, and he had to physically stop his jaw from dropping. 

(Y/N) looked absolutely stunning, wearing some flowery skirt and heels. And that smile... her face positively glowed at Paula’s compliment. He dug his nails into his leg to stop from calling her into his office with a fake urgent something or other.

_Breathe, Plimpton. She’s a colleague, and an annoying one at that._

_Make up an excuse to be alone,_ his inner voice said. 

 _Shut up,_ he told it.

Ironically, she came to him. (Y/N) appeared not thirty seconds later. She knocked on his doorframe, clutching a paper close to her chest. "Morning, Nathaniel. Can I come in?" she asked with a soft smile.

He cleared his throat, doing his best to go back to cold, calculating Nathaniel. "Sure. What do you need?" he asked, in what was hopefully a cool enough tone.

"I finished the Letterman lease. I just wanted to give you a copy so you could look over it," she said, handing the paper to him.

He scanned it, checking for mistakes. "Everything seems to be in order."

_Good. Formal._

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. His paperwork was awful to decipher."

Nathaniel kept his face deliberately free of expression. "Mmhm." 

(Y/N) smiled and made a move towards the door. "Well, thank you. See you later." His heart was beating way too fast. He needed to seriously chill the fuck out.

"Wait, (Y/N)?" 

_What? No!_

"Hm?' She turned back towards him, the morning sun illuminating her features (the fucking sun was in on this?). 

"Could you stay a little late tonight? I have a call at six with Michael Green, and I need someone to take notes and discuss his case with." What was he doing? This was exactly the opposite of what he'd intended to do.

She bit her lip, and for a moment, he was afraid she'd say no (why was he afraid? And why was he so distracted by her biting her lip?).

"Yeah, I, um, I don't have anything going on, so I can definitely do that." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, okay. See you then." She left, and Nathaniel buried his face in his hands. 

He asked her for time alone (though he hoped she didn’t see it that way). It was going to be all business, but he was suddenly struck with an idea. He could flirt— subtly, of course— and see how she responded. If it went well, he could begin the chase, the intricate cat-and-mouse dance that he loved so much. 

He smiled as much as his father would have allowed him to (lips turned ever so slightly up at the corners). This would be fun.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

She had gone in there to give him the lease and see if he’d react to how good she looked— she had accepted in the car that yes, maybe she did dress up for him— and she had come out with a request to stay after work with him. Alone. She should not have been so happy (or distracted by the fact that he looked really great in that damn navy suit of his). _He_ certainly didn't feel like this because she'd said yes. She wondered why he didn't ask Maya or George, who were both here and healthy, albeit annoying. 

_Does he like me? Does he feel the same way? Oh, he probably doesn't. He probably just doesn't want to spend time with either of them, and I was the least annoying other option._

She resolved to get back to work and worry about it later.

All in all, it was actually a very productive day. (Y/N) was so determined to forget about Nathaniel and his stupid perfect face that she got everything on her agenda done and then some.

Before she knew it, it was 5:30, and everyone else was leaving. Rebecca stopped by her desk. "Everything alright, (Y/N/N)? Normally you're out like a shot once that clock hits 5:30."

"Wow, I didn't even realize. I'm actually staying late, though." She lowered her voice. "Nathaniel actually asked me to stay late to take notes on his phone call with Michael Green."

Rebecca’s eyes widened. “Why not Maya or George?” she whispered. 

“That’s exactly what I thought, though I couldn't tell whether it was because he was fed up with Maya and George or because he wants to spend time with me. What do you think?” 

Rebecca gave an apologetic grimace. “I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t know. He’s basically a talking statue.”

(Y/N) let out a giggle. “Not wrong. Well, here’s hoping.” 

“Here’s hoping. Text me as soon as you leave!” 

“Will do, Becks. Have a nice night!” 

“You too,” she called, walking towards the elevator. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Fifteen minutes later, Nathaniel called (Y/N) into his office. She hopped up, grabbing a pen and pad of paper, and made her way over. 

“Have a seat,” Nathaniel said (hopefully businesslike enough). “Now, Michael is a friend of my father’s, so I’ll be talking to him with more emotion. I’ll be humoring him. I can assure you, it’s all fake. Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone else.”

(Y/N) smirked. “Whatever you say, robo-boss.” Her pulse quickened a little. How would he respond?

Nathaniel was thoroughly and pleasantly surprised. He’d never heard sarcasm on her, and it only attracted him more. 

“You flatter me,” he said drily, “but don’t say anything while he’s on the other end. I’ll put it on speaker so you can hear, but I just want you to sit there and silently take notes. Save any comments for the end, please.”

The phone rang before she could answer. 

Nathaniel held a finger to his lips (dear God, even that was sexy on him) and pressed the speakerphone button. 

“Hi, Michael!” 

“Hello, son!” 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, and (Y/N) bit back a laugh. 

“Your old man says you’re doing well down there!” Michael continued. 

“I’m doing all right. How ‘bout you? I’ve missed hitting the links with you and Father.” This was the most expression she had ever heard him use, though it was definitely all fake.  

“I’m not too bad myself. Let’s get to it, shall we?” 

For the next hour, (Y/N) took detailed notes as the two men talked about Michael acquiring a certain piece of land that (Y/N) decided he definitely didn’t need (she wrote that down, too). 

Nathaniel made the occasional annoyed face at her, which she assumed was really directed at Michael using terms of endearment. She did her best to limit her reactions, but damn, were his expressions cute.

“Well, if that’s all you’re concerned about, then I think we’re all set. I can fax you some of the paperwork tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, kiddo,” Michael said, inducing another eye roll. “Pleasure doing business with you.” 

“You too, Michael. Goodbye.” 

“Bye.”

Nathaniel hung up and leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry you had to sit through that. Michael has always been the most annoying of my father’s friends.” 

“Nathaniel Plimpton III apologizing? And here I never thought I’d live to see the day.” (Y/N) teased. 

“I like this sarcastic (Y/N). She should come out more often.” 

She smiled, but her breath hitched.

“Well, I’d like to hear you humor people more. It’s mildly unnerving, but very funny.”

“Ha, ha. If you don’t mind, could you stay for just a little while longer and help fill out some of the paperwork?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” She was more than happy to, especially when Nathaniel shrugged off his suit jacket and undid his tie. He even came around to sit next to her.

The removal of the jacket was very purposeful, as was the moving to sit next to her. He picked up on her slight swallow at the loosening of his tie and the way she scooted her chair closer to his, sliding the pad of paper between them. God, she was so close. He could smell her jasmine perfume (or shampoo, or something) every time she tucked her hair behind her ear.

(Y/N) was in heaven and hell at the same time. His closeness was the most wonderful thing she’d ever experienced, and yet she was afraid that he’d hear her heat beating rapidly. 

They worked through the appropriate forms, flirting all the while. Slowly but surely, they came to realize that the other was actually pretty fun to be around when they weren’t surrounded by the others. (Y/N) nudged Nathaniel’s arm with her elbow a couple of times, and once when she reached for the pad, he realized what she was doing and “accidentally” touched her hand when he pretended to reach for it. 

“You go ahead, (Y/N).”

She gave him a slightly incredulous look, though it was essentially just thinly veiled playfulness. “Who are you and what have you done with my boss?” she joked.  

Nathaniel held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. Nathaniel Plimpton, perfect gentleman.”

She shook it. “And I you. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), impeccable lady in waiting.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a faux self important gesture (though she literally had no idea why she said “lady in waiting”). She looked into his eyes. Were his pupils always this big? 

Nathaniel scoffed (though don’t get him wrong, he loved it). “To what princess?” 

“There he is!” She laughed, the purest sound he’d ever heard. 

They continued on, cracking jokes and inching closer until the paperwork was done. The sun had long since set, and the only lighting was Nathaniel’s lamp and the dim overheads in the lobby.  They yawned simultaneously and laughed, getting up to stretch. 

“You know, I never realized how small you are, even with those heels.” 

“Hey, I’m 5’3” and proud.” (Y/N) stood up taller, but the top of her head still only reached his chin. She looked up, and they both laughed.

“You’re still not even close. I bet I could just scoop you up and carry you like a sack of potatoes.” Nathaniel smirked. 

“I’d like to see you tr—”

(Y/N) took a step closer, and mid-step and mid-word, Nathaniel swept her off her feet so she was curled up in his arms, causing her to let out a slight yelp. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I think you’ve proved your point,” she giggled,  “You can put me down now.” 

“Or not.” He shrugged nonchalantly, like he could do this all day (and to be fair, he could definitely hold her for a while longer). 

They carried on for a moment, (Y/N) gleefully asking him to put her down (she really never wanted him to let her go) and Nathaniel casually denying her requests.

They both went quiet, seeming to reach an understanding. 

Then she pulled Nathaniel to her, finally doing what she’d wanted to do all week. She kissed him so fiercely he almost stumbled backwards, but Nathaniel held his ground and kissed her back. He pulled her in  even tighter. Her hands made their way up to his hair, where they tangled.

For one glorious moment, every other thought left their minds and they could only try to get closer, closer, closer.

The kiss slowed to a stop, and they slowly pulled apart, (Y/N) moving her hands back to his neck. Neither of them could completely stop the grin that spread across their faces.

(Y/N) bit her lip, gathering the courage to speak. “That... I’ve wanted to do exactly that for the past week.”

Nathaniel smiled far more than his father would have allowed him to. “Honestly? Me too.”

They were silent a moment, just taking in each other.  

“You wanna take this back to my place?” Nathaniel murmured.

“We have to work tomorrow, and I don’t think we’ll sleep much if I come over tonight.” (Y/N) began. “But tomorrow is Friday.” She traced his jawline with her finger. “What do you say we continue this then?”

He kissed her, long and hard. “Sounds like a plan,” he whispered. 

He gently set her down, and they kissed once more before going their separate directions. 

“See you tomorrow!” (Y/N) callled across the parking lot. 

It was dark, but she could have sworn she saw Nathaniel smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N).”

She stepped into her car, locking and starting it. She drove home, smiling the whole time, and practically floated into her house. She leaned back against the door and pulled out her phone.

**To: Rebecca Bunch**

**You’ll never believe what just happened!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with alternating POV’s— first the reader’s, then Nathaniel’s, etc. with the final section being both of them. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
